


Blue Neighbourhood

by revengera



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	Blue Neighbourhood

//I'm down to my skin and bone  
And my mommy, she can't put down the phone//

"Mum. I promise I'll be home soon." I sobbed down the line. I was all alone in a town I had never been out in. He left me for that. That fucking whore. 

I thought he was gay but no I had to catch him fucking her on our sofa while he knew I was in the house. I was asleep. My sofa will be ruined now and there's no way I'm ever getting it back.

"Gee, you'll be fine. Okay, stay at a motel for tonight and I'll get you a plane ticket to New York, I'll drive you back home. You'll be okay baby. It's not all that bad. I never really liked him any ways." She laughed at the other end of the line. The place I used to be happy in.

New Jersey to some people is like a prison. They feel as if there is not escape but it's different for me.

I had all my friends there and now I was over here. In fucking California with Bert and we're not even together anymore, I knew this was a bad idea from the start.

I never even made friends with any of the people who lived on the same road. He never let me out of the house and now I have nobody.

I don't have any of my stuff. Just a back pack with some spare clothes and bare essentials. I have hardly any money. Fucking Bert. I can't even get all my fucking belongings back because I'm too scared to face him after all the shouting I aimed at him. 

I know he's angry and if he ever sees me again I'll have more broken bones than I can count. I still don't know why he'll be mad. I should be the mad one. He fucking cheated on me with a woman!

"Are you okay, Gee?"

//And stop asking how I'm doing all alone, alone  
But the truth is the stars are falling, ma//

"I'm fine." I chocked out. Wiping the tears out of my eyes roughly causing them to become red and irritated. I looked at a pane of glass of which was someone's window looking at my own eyes and how red they were, ringed with a light purple below.

I can feel my entire word falling apart in front of me. I dedicated five years of my fucking life to that man and he rips it all away using one fucking tool.

"Honey, call me back when you find somewhere to stay Mikey and Frank are making a mess sorry." I didn't have time to reply before the line went dead and all I could hear were my childish sobs.

I could see a motel in the distance, the bright lights flashing a 'vacant' sign through the tall trees. I sighed in relief, clutching onto my bag straps and storming down the road to get in the warm as quick as possible.

I was at the reception, a young man sat at a desk reading a book I couldn't quite see. He looked up at me, flashing a shy smile before dropping his book down and giving me his attention. "How may I help you?"

I smiled back at the man, studying his features. His hair was a chestnut brown, tight curls that hung just past his ears. "Um, a r-room f-for one please." I sniffled, wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"Here you go." He passed me a small key, the numbers '23' scratched into a cheap plastic tag that hung off the key. "Come to the reception when you want to sign out and pay. Have a good night." He winked at me. Handing me a few pieces of paper with cleaning times and how to use the shower.

//And the wolves are out c-calling, ma  
And my home has never felt this far//

What the fuck was that man doing! I'm in a lot of emotional pain and he's fucking winking at me.

I growled as I attempted to fit the key into the lock. Jamming it in over and over again until the door finally swung open, reveling the small motel room.

In the centre sat a plain double bed, white sheets covering it. The walls were painted a sickening olive green, peeling at the corners.

Through a door to the left of the bed was a tiny bathroom, fitted was a toilet that was extremely close to the sink and a cube shower. There wasn't much floor space but I wasn't going to be there for long seeing as I will be home tomorrow.

I sniffled as I felt the anger subside and the fear of being all alone cheap back into my head. I hated being alone.

I always have.

I think it started when I was really young because I shared a room with my younger brother, Mikey, for years.

It wasn't just the idea of being alone that made me scared, it was sleeping alone. I hated it.

People protected me while I slept, while I was at my most vulnerable and now I'm in a motel room, alone and untrusting of the place I am and the people in the rooms next to me.  
I had no idea how to actually lock the door, I was hoping a couple chairs piled on top of each other in front of the door would work but I knew I'd never be able to sleep with just a few chairs stopping any intruders.

//But all this driving  
Is driving me crazy  
And all this moving  
Is proving to get the best of me//

I just want to be back in Bert's safe arms but I know it's no longer safe there.

If I go back I risk being cheated on again and after this I never want to experience it again, not like I ever wanted to in the first place.

I picked up the laminated piece of paper That was handed to by the curly haired man. I read through the instructions of how to work the shower and where the kitchen essentials were.

I flipped it over reading the small notice at the bottom. 'Doors are self locking and will lock when the key is placed into the key holder located on the wall.'

I sighed, slotting the key into the little pouch on the wall. I heard a quiet click before all the lights came on revealing the room in all its ugly glory.

I tried to open the door but I didn't budge. I sighed in relief and waddled over to the bed, pulling my shoes off with slight difficulty before rolling into my back and staring up at the painted ceiling.

Why did this motel think olive green was a good idea? On the walls it looked fine but the ceiling? Really?!

I sat back up, pulling my socks off and peeling the tight jeans off my skin, I only wore these for him. Thank god I never have to wear these again. I swear to god if my balls get trapped inside these again I will decapitate myself with a fucking spatula.

//And I've been trying to hide it  
But lately  
Every time I think I'm better  
Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere//

I realised it wasn't really the jeans that I hate but the control he had over me. It was possessive. 'No leaving the house without me. No talking to other men without my permission' he was keeping me as a fucking prisoner and he was a guard.

I remember how we started out. An innocent ninth grade relationship. All the hand holding and small kisses soon turned into messy sex and drug abuse. I didn't know I could grow up so fast but it was with his help.

I'm now Twenty. I don't have a job, friends, qualifications or a home. All because of his possessive hold on me.

During my last year at school he had forced me to stay at his house and not to leave in case someone tried to hit on me. The trouble was, no one found me attractive and he sure didn't if he went seeking pleasure off a woman.

I didn't want to think back to all of the lies I let myself fall into I didn't want to remember all of the things I did for him yet here I was, reminiscing on the bad decisions I had made. Him being the main one.

I was thankfully dragged out of the memories by a loud ringing sound bleating out of my bag.

I groaned, shifting to my side and rifled through the contents searching for the small device that was disrupting the peace around me.

I grasped onto my phone, flinging it out of the bag along with other stray items.

I assessed the contact flashing on my screen, Mikey was calling me. We hadn't spoken in mouths since Bert cut my contact to him short, going from whenever I wanted to talk to him to once a week for an hour at the most.

"H-hello?" I stuttered down the line, worried about what he would say if he'd use the overly used phrase 'I told you so' I really hoped he didn't. If he did I would cry straight away, not caring if he joked about it or not.

"Hey Gee, mum said you're coming home tomorrow!" He beamed down the line, I could sense the excitement in his voice and my mood brightened up slightly thinking about him being able to see and talk to me again.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I missed Mikey because I really did miss him. These few months in California have made me realise I prefer my family to any guy. At least they don't force me to stay inside all the time. At least I get treated like a human and not a fucking animal that's needs to be kept in a cage. (A/N no not in that way.)

//Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease//

"You'll be okay bro, I know what he did but I always told you it wouldn't work out..." Oh shit here it comes the famous line everyone hates so fucking much. "I hate to say it but I told you so." He muttered.

Suddenly all the sadness yet again turned into rage. I smashed my fist into the wooden table and growled down the line. "Don't fucking say that!" I shouted, throwing weak punches at the wood, bruising my knuckles in the process. "I always knew you'd fucking say that!" I continued.

I heard quick mutters down the line before it went completely silent and a different voice come through the tiny speaker.

"Gee?" It whispered, I didn't recognise the voice at first until it hit me. Mum said that Frank was over. Oh fuck. I hadn't spoken to him since I told him to back the fuck off while I was staying with Bert. "Please calm down." He whimpered, his voice appearing cracked and lacking positivity.

"F-Frank?" I stuttered. I heard a breathy giggle at the other end causing my eyes to well up and let open the flood gates, the salty tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry about that." He cooed, his voice soft down the line giving me a false sense of comfort.

"I-it's not your f-fault F-Frankie." I whispered, crying into my hand hoping that it would muffle the sobs so he wouldn't hear.

"Stop crying, it'll be okay. I promise." He spoke in a hushed tone, humming a unrecognisable tune through the phone.

"D-d-do you h-hate me after-r... a-after wha-at happened?" I sobbed.

"No, Gee. I promise you what happens with him couldn't have been stopped. He manipulated you into thinking you loved him. I know you never did Gee. I could see it in your eyes. You try to hide it but I know you too well."

//Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night//

I sobbed harder now, letting him hear the full extent of the sorrow I was letting out through salty water.

"I want to see how much you've changed. Skype me." He giggled and so did I.

I forgot how infectious his laugh was and how he could pull me out of a depressive state quickly.

I agreed, and he cut the line off quickly to be replaced by the sound of a Skype call.

I answered it hesitantly, waiting for the black screen to load his face. When it suddenly appeared I couldn't hide the smile that plagued my lips.

He was still as beautiful but now with different hair. I was confused at first how it was blonde and black at the same time until he pointed it out. "It's like a skunk." He giggled and I blushed. "I like your hair, red was adventurous but it works." He smiled softly at me, I could feel my cheeks heat up quickly and I hid my face behind my jumper clad arms.

"Hey, hey don't hide your face, I came on Skype to see your face not your jumper." He giggled again and I swear I felt something stop and restart inside of me.

//Now I'm down to my skin and bones  
My baby listens to me on the phone//

I slowly moved my hands away from my face, giving him full view of my grainy blushing face. He smiled softly at me.

We sat in a comfortable silence while I observed his new hair and he observed mine. I liked it more than I cared to admit.

I suddenly felt aware of where I was, I wasn't actually in New Jersey. My mind had tricked me for such a short amount of time. He tricked me into thinking I was safe but I wasn't, in fact I was alone. Too alone.

The dead silence was cut through like a knife when I heard Frank clear his throat.

I snapped my head back to him, my face full of worry and freight.

//But I can't help feeling like I'm all alone, all alone//

"Hey, come on it's okay." He spoke softly, smiling into the camera. I nodded in response and let the tears reform and fall again.

"Please say something Gee, can we just talk like how we used to. I hate this silence. I hate what he made you become." He sighed.

"What do you want me to say, he took away my hobbies and freedom. I'm just a human puppet now." I replied quickly, there was no emotion behind my words and I realised what I was saying was the truth. He had ripped apart my humanity and used me for his own vices.

"Well if you don't know what to talk about let's start simple, I'm going to ask you a question." I nodded. "Are you okay?"

//The truth is, the stars are falling, babe  
And I'd never ever thought that I would say  
I'm afraid of the life that I've made, I've made//

"I wasn't so good before, I was lonely but now I'm talking to you it's feeling like I'm really with you if I don't think about it too much. I like that." I grinned at him. The small gesture flipped his mood happy again. His eyes shot up and he flashed a signature grin back at me.

"That's a start Gee." I gave a weak smile back at him. "When you get back, we'll have so much fun. I promise it'll be better when you're home." He assured me.

"Okay Frankie." I yawned, tensing my muscles.

"You seem tired, try to sleep. I'll stay here. I promise." I nodded slowly and moved the device to my bedside table, facing the camera to myself.

I slowly felt my eyes close, blocking out the bright lights that filled every crevice in the room. His soft humming filled my ears and then all black.

//But all this driving  
Is driving me crazy  
And all this moving  
Is proving to get the best of me//

I awoke, the bright lights streaming into my eyes causing them to squint and close again. "Fuck..." I muttered, opening my eyes slowly.

"Hi." I flinched looking around the room frantically searching for the voice. "I'm on the screen." I looked at the phone propped up on the lamp showing Frank's face.

"I thought you would of gone." I frowned, it wasn't like I didn't want to see Frank I just would of thought he would of logged off and slept by now. "Did you even sleep." I spoke manically, picking at my nails.

"Yeah I slept, I only woke up about ten minutes ago." He beamed, showing his teeth and giggling softly. "You're mum sent the plane tickets by email, you're flight is at 3pm so you'll need to leave soon."

"Okay Frankie!" I laughed, exited to be home and able to see everyone again.

//And I've been trying to hide it  
But lately  
Every time I think I'm better  
Pickin' my head up, getting nowhere//

I had paid the man at the reception, and was now at the airport in the waiting room. Five minutes into the gates open. I wasn't exactly ready for the five and a half hour flight but I'm sure my iPod will do.

I could sleep for most of it seeing as I'm still extremely tired, last night was the first time I've been able to sleep in happiness, when Frank was with me.

I remember in middle school I had a tiny crush on him that may of stayed up until now. I couldn't deny the fact that he made me happy and made me seem to be a different person.

The gates opened and long queue formed at the desk where the staff were checking the tickets and passports. I fidgeted around waiting until I was faced with a young woman. "Passport and ticket?" She asked, giving me a fake smile.

I handed her the things which she then handed back to me and edging me towards the doors.

//Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease//

"Sir, sir. You need to exit the plane now. We are in New York." I was shaken out of my sleep by the same woman who was at the desk.

"Fuck." I groaned, stretching and standing up slowly, grabbing my bag and following the woman off the now empty plane.

She waves me goodbye as I made my way down the white hallways in search of the baggage collection point.

I turned on my heal searching for the signs. I spotted the sign and followed the little arrows until I was stood in front of a conveyor belt watching the many bags revolve around.  
I spotted my small case and pulled it off the moving belt.

//Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night//

I was stood outside the huge grey building waiting for my mum to appear in her car. I reached my slim fingers into my tight pockets, pulling out a nicotine stick and pulling it up to my lips. Shielding the end with one hand while lighting it with the other. I slipped the lighter pack in my pocket and inhaled the bittersweet taste of nicotine that I adored with every part of my being.

I sucked in the sweet smoke, letting it cloud my senses before releasing the smoke into the wind.

"Boo!" I jumped up in the air as someone tickled the sides of my hips softly, I stubbed out the cigarette onto the wall, dropping the butt into the pavement and grinding it between my heel and the concrete just to be sure before I turned quickly being faced with none other than Frank Iero.

//I've been lyin' to them all  
I don't need it anymore  
Don't you worry about me  
I'll be fine if I can breathe//

"Hey beautiful, didn't think it'd be me picking you up, eh?" He giggled, pulling me into a hug. "I missed you." He squeezed out, grabbing my hand and pulling me away in the direction of his car.

He let me go and threw my bag into the back seat before opening the passenger door for me and ushering me into the seat.

He buckled me in and hugged me uncomfortably as I was sat in the seat and he was leaning over me.

He let me go, walking around to the drivers seat and bucking himself up. "Where to baby?" He asked nervously, pulling out of the parking space and driving slowly out of the parking lot.

"Oh don't baby me Frankie." I giggled. "And you know where I want to be, home." I grinned, leaning back in my seat and pulling my knees up to my chest.

I couldn't help but think about the last time I was on this road, leaving Jersey with Bert in the drivers seat and me in the passengers.

//I've been out it for too long  
Taking shit for how I'm wrong  
How I'm wrong  
Always wrong//

"Gee!" I was snapped out of my memories by Frank shaking me softly while calling my name. I looked at him in worry as if something had gone wrong and Bert was back for me. "Hey don't worry, you were just staring at nothing."

I relaxed and instantly felt the need to stop the thoughts that were creating back into my mind all over again.

I rummaged under the seat, looking through all his CD's some from when we were younger and some recent ones.

//Take me back to the basics and the simple life  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease//

I stopped as I was looking directly at the personal CD I had made for him in 8th grade with our favourite songs on.

I remembered making it and how long it took to upload the songs. I smiled at the memory of me handing it to him and the hug he gave me in return that I'm sure caused me to stop breathing for at least ten seconds.

I flipped open the case and stared at the disc with my writing on. 'For Frankie' I slid it into the player and it suddenly started to play The Smashing Pumpkins.

He sang along softly, and I closed my eyes at the nostalgia if it all. I remembered all the times we spent in his room listening to the mix-tape over and over again until we would get bored of it, yet play it all over again the next day.

//Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night//

"I remember this." He smirked. "You gave it to me for my birthday. I'm surprised it still plays after all the nights we spent listening to it." He grinned, moving his hand from where it was placed on the wheel to my leg. "I never dared to throw it out, I always had a feeling that you'd come back. I knew you'd never leave for good."

"I thought I wouldn't ever come back you know. He trapped me and I never thought I'd see mum again. I thought I'd never even see Mikey again. The hold he had on me was possessive. I couldn't even leave the house alone. I was being watched all the time." I sighed. "I've been looking forwards to this freedom for a long time."

//Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Take me back to the basics and the simple life//

"It'll be all okay now. He's not here. But you are and that's how it should stay." He reassured me, moving his hand back to the stealing wheel and giving his attention back to the road. "We'll be another hour until we're there so you might as well sleep, I can tell how tired you are."

I nodded before reaching around to the back seat pulling the small olive green blanket that I had stolen from the motel out of the bag and draping it over my body, snuggling up in the chair, listening to the soft hum of the music coming through the speakers either side of Frank and I.

//Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease//

I felt myself becoming sleepy and the last thing I recalled hearing was a soft whisper coming from Frank. "I'll never let him hurt you again."

//Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night  
Your touch, my comfort, and my lullaby  
Holdin' on tight and sleepin' at night//


End file.
